rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 10.1:
You are Lost_ Soul, a Solar Exalted, Twilight Caste. Right now, you are on your bed. Sleeping. Well, you are not sleeping anymore, since your Lunar mate is busy playing horse with your chest. 15:37 : She smiles. She has too many teeth. "Hello, darling~", she... purred? 15:40 Lost_ Couldn't help but sigh internally. Yet even as he did this, a smile had already graced his face. 15:40 : "Nia." He whispered, the love he felt for her clear in this voice. 15:40 : "It has been a while hasn't it Nia. I have missed you." I whisper even as I gentally cup her chin, staring deep into her eyes. 15:50 : Her smiles widen, then she lunges at your lips, claiming it. Too soon, she ends the kiss, before sighing. "This is nice," she says, briefly closing her eyes. "But I need some help." 16:04 : "See, we managed to find out one of the local just got Lunar Exaltation," Nia says, tracing the countour of your chest. "Unfortunately, local God spirited him first," she sighs, "telling him nonsense about his power, and how he needs him. So, we want to rescue him," Nia slides herself backward from your chest, smiling again, before hopped to the floor. "We will storm his stronghold... 16:04 : oh, around lunchtime? I think. Problem is, our scout told us the puzzle is too much for him, and well, the one that usually handles that is currently away." 16:05 : "So... can you help, Lost_?" Nia says, looking at you. 16:07 : "Sounds interesting. Of course I shall help Nia. Though I will admit that the chance to see the Moonsilver tattoo being applied also plays a part in it. In any case, Do you want only my involvement or that of my circle as well?" 16:08 : She nods. "That would be helpful, yeah. I don't see them today, though... do you know where they go?" 16:15 : "Sleeping. As much as I would like having them join us, it might be best that we don't. Your position in the Pack is shaky enough as it is, but getting the help of an Entire circle would not help your reputation. As it is, my own presence is can be spinned as both a necessity and as your Solar mate and even then it is barely excusable in the eyes of most lunars." 16:17 : "Alright," she nods. "Follow me - I'll show you the place." 16:22 : The way to the temple is mostly empty, though you can heard a commotion, somewhere. You don't know for sure, though, since it is obscured by some kind of magical fogs - it takes a bit longer than you expected, but you and Nia managed to find your way to the temple. There are a few people - likely cultist, but Nia quickly subdued them all. 16:23 : "The actual entrance of the temple should be around her," Nia states, while she tied the last cultist. You don't know where she store that ropes, honestly. She gestured to several statues dotted the courtyard. "I think they can help you find the entrance.." 16:29 Lost_ feels the familiar sensation of essence rushing to his eyes and the jarring sensation of the word itself changing. I look at the pillars of the temple and take in how the essence flows through them. My knowledge of the occulting helping me to classify their functions. I look around and see the wards and the traps, both mystical and mundane changing the flow and to a disciplined mind, standing out like a sore thumb. The kaleidoscope of colors and concepts made for a mesmerizing effect, especially where there were active or passive effects, such as the pillars, the walls and even the ground in some places. I could briefly glance at the least gods of this place as well as the elements. All in all, I now knew. 16:37 : Lost_: It is almost trivial to find out where the entrance is. Your sight also reveals an interesting patterns with the statues, however... you tentatively touched it, then blinked - you think something happens, though you don't know yet. 16:38 : The entrance is, of course, behind the waterfall. You don't see anyone manning the entrance. 16:40 : "An entrance behind the waterfall. Well some one is watching too many substandard plays." I mutter. 16:41 : Nia chuckles. "It is surprisingly effective, though. Right?" 16:45 : The inside is... well, surprisingly empty. You don't know for sure whether all the cultist have gone out reinforcing against the Lunars (presumably, anyway - Nia didn't tell you the assault team composition, for some reason), or maybe they're retreating at the back. Your Essence sight is a great boon on the exploration - discerning which pattern is significant, and which is not, is 16:45 : reasonably easy. Before long, you direct Nia to the main chambers. 16:49 : You are quite surprised when you arrive at the chamber though. There are many corpses strewn across the room, all of them mutilated. Though, the biggest problem is the one in front of you - he is a big, some kind of combination between a man and a bear. Nia curses under her breath. Then the bear-man roars at you. 16:58 : The bear roars, before moving then slashing at Nia! 17:00 : Nia is too quick, however, and the attack miss. 17:08 : Even as the bear swings at Nia, I keep my presence of mind and order my demon hound to attack the bear. With that done, I swiftly draw my Wavecleaver Daiklave with fluidi precision and brace my self before jumping into the battle. As I reach him, I roll and kick out, causing a cloud of dust to rise into the air, temporarily distracting him long enough to get 17:08 : long enough to get my hit in. I purposely aim for his head hoping I could knock some sense into that thick skull of his. 17:11 : Nia looks at the beast, before shifting her stance then strikes him with a well placed punch at his thigh 17:15 : Lost_: Your roll hit true, leaving the Beast slightly dazed. 17:17 : Nia's hit barely connect, but it still hits. The beast just grunts, though 17:19 : The beast falls, before groaning, as his body,.. well, melted, becoming a big, rather stocky boy. 17:19 : Nia blinks. 17:20 : "You are stronger than I thought!" she admiringly states, before kissing you, then taking the unconscious boy. "A bit worse from wear, but nothing we can't fix. Quick, we should get out of here!" 17:34 : You walk to the entrance hurriedly, before suddenly stops. And stare. In front of you is.. well, another bear-man. 17:35 : ...he looks rather pissed. 17:42 : ***Spider was clearly always in the background being vaguely relevant if you go back and look at various frames! Also much lunging out of the shadows to punch the bear-god-guy thing with a glowing green poison-essence fist! 17:48 : The bear-man raise his claws, trying to block Spider's attack 17:50 : Spider's attack proves too much for his claw, and he stagger as it pierced his defense. 17:55 : "Nia take him and go. I'll handle this." I say and take a look at the defiant expression on her face. "Damn it. Go. I can take him." I say and after a moment's of hesitation, Nia flees with her unconscious cargo in tow leaving me to fact the man-bear alone. Or not as it seems that Spider has been following them all along. 17:56 : "I really will need to have a word with that girl about privacy." I whisper to myself even as spider attacks the enemy. 18:01 : The bear-man cries, as Spider attack wounds his arm 18:07 Shadell1 steps back from her first strike, twisting on her far foot to spin around the bear's clumsy efforts to block even as she jabs her claws into his side. Twisting as she moves, Spider continues forward, stepping past him and striking twice more at his exposed spine before kicking forcefully off the ground to create some distance between herself and the bear. 18:12 : The bear-man futilely tried to defend himself from Spider's attack, but it is not use. 18:12 : Before long, he kneel, his body pales, with a wisp of emerald essence around him. Dead. 18:17 : Lost_: You rummage his corpse, but he doesn't seem to have anything of value... well, looks like his hide armour is an artifact? Rather low quality, though. Category:Exalted: Bright River Chronicles